The present invention relates to appliance door constructions, and particularly to doors operable to removably close an access opening of a washing and/or laundry appliance, e.g., the rotatable drum/wash basin of an automated laundry washing machine.
Automated washing machines (e.g., laundry washing machines and dish washers) typically include a door that swings open and shut to permit access to the wash chamber, basin or drum, for placement of wash load items in the chamber at the initiation of the wash process and removal of the wash load items upon completion of a wash operation. Automated laundry dryers typically have a similar arrangement of a moveable door and access opening. In both laundry washers and dryers, various types of latch assemblies are utilized to securely hold the door shut. Especially in the case of front load laundry washers and dryers, such door latch systems typically include an elongate “strike” that protrudes from one of the door and the door receiving frame defining the access opening. The strike is configured to be engagingly received in a latch incorporated into the other one of the door and door receiving frame when the door is shut.
A problem that arises with such washing and drying appliances is the growth of mold and mildew within the treatment chamber, and associated surfaces and components, due to the repeated exposure to water and other wash liquids associated with the treatment operation of the appliance. A factor contributing to this problem is the lack of effective air venting within the chamber when the access door is closed. Left unaddressed, this can result in unsanitary conditions and an unpleasant smell.
To deal with this issue, laundry washing machines have been equipped to periodically run, or prompt a user to run, a clean cycle for cleaning the parts of the appliance exposed to wash water, e.g., through circulation of a chlorine bleach solution. It is also common practice with many homeowners and other users of laundry washing machines to leave the access door of the laundry appliance open between uses to vent the wash chamber. However, front load laundry washing machines, in particular, may be equipped with a door that swings open but has no mechanism for positively maintaining the door in an open position. The door may swing about a nominally vertically arranged hinge axis. In the event that the appliance is installed on an uneven surface, the door may tend to swing to a closed position under force of gravity. Even in a level installation, a slight inadvertent inward push on the door may cause it to close. Thus, the access door of many front load laundry washing machine is not reliably retained in an open position to allow for adequate venting of the inner wash chamber.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a mechanism, suitable for use in laundry and/or washing appliances, for positively maintaining an access door thereof in an open position, to thereby provide reliable chamber venting. In particular, an inexpensive and effective mechanism easily retrofitted to existing laundry and/or washing appliances would be highly desirable. A device that is easily and intuitively operable by a user, is breakage resistant and is non-interfering with normal appliance door operation, would be especially desirable.
Various devices are known for maintaining particular types of closures, e.g., building and vehicle doors/windows in an open/ajar position. Some examples are cited below. None of these is suited for use in a laundry or washing appliance application.
Swink U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,094 discloses a door latch extension attachable to a door jam for maintaining a door in an ajar position. The disclosed device is specially configured and intended for use with an entryway door with a knob, e.g., of a building structure (not an appliance).
Carter U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,224 discloses a quick-release latch extender that engages with a hasp of a swing-shut automobile window, to maintain the window in a partially opened condition.
Levenson U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,720 discloses a “Z-bar” door latch that can alternatively lock the door in deadbolt fashion, allow the door to open a limited distance, or allow the door to open freely.
A second, related problem that arises with laundry and/or washing appliance access doors is dimensional variances leading to misalignment of the mating components of a door latch assembly, e.g, a mating latch mechanism and door strike, which can potentially cause damage to the latch assembly over time. Therefore, a latch assembly that compensated for such misalignments upon closure of an appliance access door would be beneficial, and even more so if integrated with a mechanism, suitable for use in laundry and/or washing appliances, for positively maintaining an access door thereof in an open position, to thereby provide reliable chamber venting.